


Чужая сказка

by thett



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Бельфегора и жизнь интересная, и сны захватывающие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая сказка

Бельфегор не знал, когда это началось. Давно, наверное. Только до этой чертовой Тосканы, до виллы, все было по-другому. У них же было время – пока он был безумным мальчишкой, раньше. Он же не знал, что между ними произошло, когда Скуало первый раз наткнулся на Занзаса. И хотя капитан, будучи в редком настроении, называвшимся у него хорошим, рассказал Бельфегору эту историю, было понятно – не все и не полностью выдал.  
Скуало тогда было четырнадцать. Бельфегору – восемь, и кроме собственного мира его мало что интересовало. Причудливая фантазия, в которой тесные улочки выводили к темному замку, а в замке спал его брат, уложенный десятком ножей на атласные подушки. Бельфегор приезжал на белом жеребце, в которого превращался от удара собственного кнута дурацкий друг Скуало по кличке Каваллоне, спешался и бежал по покрытым пылью ступеням. Родовой замок был заброшенной штукой, по стенам вился плющ, росший на братовой крови, но тело лежало нетронутым за те месяцы, что Бельфегор был вне дома. Он подходил к кровати и целовал его, целовал ножом и губами.  
Но подходы к замку, улицы многих городов охранялись надежно, и до него было далеко-далеко, только из любой точки Земли днем и ночью виднелись заветные шпили. И Бельфегор целовал других, не для них были его губы – а ножи годились очень даже, и прыгал с мечом рядом Скуало, плескали огонь руки Занзаса, босса. Огромного роста боксер и человек-молния кружили по бокам, в центре картины всегда был Бельфегор, его ножи, и его взгляд поверх крыш домов.  
После нападения на Тимотео эта сказка рассеялась очень быстро. Усталые плечи Скуало заставили Бельфегора забыть его странную спящую красавицу, золушку, белоснежку. Возможно, виной всем фантазиям были лишь тома прочитанных сказок. Темных мрачных сказок без купюр и цензуры, в которых отрубались ножки, уводили в леса красные башмачки, а ведьма ела детишек острыми зубами. Время было неумолимо, и Бельфегор забыл, забыл по собственной воле свою историю. У него теперь стал другой дом, другая семья и другая принцесса. Наверное, он поверил в чужую сказку.  
В этой сказке все так же были смерть и кровь, замок и плющ, ножи и пидор Луссурия. Была принцесса, был Бельфегор и был принц. На этот раз – раздельно. Странная то была сказка, но ничего не попишешь: Занзас спал во льду, а Скуало, чьи волосы росли год от года, ходил и подолгу стоял рядом с запечатанной глыбой. Конечно, тот зал охраняли. Конечно, против Скуало нет и не было приема. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
Суки стояли и целовались на ярко освещенном балконе виллы Тредиче в Тоскане. Прошла их пора сдавленных взглядов исподлобья, кончились подколы в деловых разговорах, ухваты за волосы, толчки локтем под ребра. Куда-то делась последняя стена, которая останавливала их, сдерживала вернее того льда. Они стояли и целовались.  
А какая была глыба!.. Огромная. Вдвое выше роста маленького Бельфегора. Пару раз он бывал в зале, где она стояла, вместе со Скуало – хмурым, сдержанным. Носившим двойной аксельбант на плече. Капитаном Варии, единственным и единоправным. Принцесса Бельфегора скрипела зубами, быстро научилась ругаться матом и провожала тайным недобрым взором своего вице-капитана… Он был вдвое старше Скуало, очень умен и чрезмерно амбициозен. Что и погубило; Скуало не обломался убить Тира, не обломался и прихвостня его убрать.  
Ждал. Ждал Скуало долго. Сидел у его кресла Бельфегор – сначала просто, потом расчесывая чужие волосы со скуки, а по настроению и заплетая их в косички. Читал себе сказки, пока Скуало листал свои бумаги. Он ведь был чудовищно дотошным, и как только сил хватало на все договора, предложения, отчеты, записки и письма. Благо, с бухгалтерией ему помогал зачарованный коротышка Маммон…  
Маммон был (или все-таки была? Он не знал) одной из нитей, дорожек, уводящих Бельфегора в неиссякающий простор его легенды. Безо всяких иллюзий… У него были все, все чудесные существа, которых нельзя было встретить в нормальной жизни: одноручка-рапунцель с несходящими кругами под глазами, больной на голову рыцарь, прохлаждающийся ныне в колдовских оковах, человек-молния, огромный и сильный как медведь, он же верный слуга рыцаря. Был мужчина, внутри которого жила женщина – тоже удивительное зрелище. И было это маленькое, непонятное, грозное и нестрашное существо, которое как лепрекон или же как демон алчности любило деньги. И еще клубничное молоко, но об этом Бельфегор будет молчать.  
И все они убивали. Сказка окрашивается в темные тона, под ноги падают еще теплые тела, мутнеет в глазах от стелющейся карминовой пелены. Все про Бельфегора. Жизнь идет дальше. Ножи вспарывают чье-то брюхо.  
Занзас, прижавший Скуало к парапету, обнимает того за поясницу широкими темными ладонями. Скуало вырывается и, подтянувшись слегка на руках, садится на этот парапет, раздвинув ноги, притягивая к себе в объятия Занзаса. Третий этаж. Десять метров. Снизу облицованная камнем площадка. Бельфегору кажется, или их обоих это абсолютно ни чуточки не ебет?  
Солнце светит сквозь плющ, которым украшено палаццо. От крыши висят длинные деревянные решетки, и на них играют с солнцем плоские листы. Лето. От воды тянет прохладным ветром. Листья плюща шелестят, мягко звуча, и солнечные зайчики прыгают с Занзаса на Скуало, путаются вместе с пальцами в волосах, подсвечивают глаза ярко-ярко. Наверное, поэтому Скуало смежает веки, встречая поцелуи, скользя губами по чеканной линии подбородка Занзаса, отрывая руки от опоры, охватывая чужие ноги своими…  
Темные ладони опять легли на его спину, сжали железной хваткой. Скуало не упадет. А вот Бельфегор падает.  
Темные-темные леса. Он сам туда навешивал чужие внутренности – заботливо что твой Санта. Каждое Рождество и просто так, без повода и праздника. Кровь капает с веток елей. Старая, стылая кровь. Как же она ему надоела, поражается Бельфегор. Но над лесом блестит шпиль – и вот принц уже бежит, пока без дороги к своему замку. Сдергивая по дороге с веток все то, что понавешал, что выдрал силой из чужих тел. Его полету над длинными шишками и сосновыми иголками мешают только собственные гирлянды, поэтому он скидывает их, жжет пламенем Бури, не останавливаясь, катитесь к черту, достали.  
Рубашка Скуало совершает головокружительно красивый и медленный полет с высоты десяти метров и оседает белым парусом на каменный пол. На третьем этаже на пол оседает белый же Бельфегор, принц неизвестной страны, бегущий по лесу. Так далеко его шизофрения еще никогда не заходила: он смотрит на Скуало, жадно припавшего к шее босса, и видит рапунцель, чьи волосы – ну они же, правда? – блестят ему из окошка башни, а потом башня исчезает в тумане, и опять видны только шпили и крошки черепицы, а лес по пяткам лижет огнем, потому что лес поджег рыцарь с глазами цвета венозной крови (Бельфегор в этом разбирается очень хорошо!), но только те глаза сейчас смотрят на Скуало, затемненные, голодные, откуда-то из района над пряжкой скуаловского же ремня, и будь Бельфегор проклят, если ремень еще не расстегнут…  
В тишину палаццо льется стон.  
В замок сплелись руки Занзаса на заднице Скуало, джинсы съезжают по светлым ногам, пальцы очень четко и осязаемо ухватили черные лохмы босса. Бельфегор бы посмеялся над иронией – ну сколько Занзас таскал капитана за гриву, но его сказка ставит картину с ног на голову, и ему надо добежать, очень надо добежать, и черт побери – это случилось именно в тот момент, когда оторвать взгляд от них совсем невозможно, немыслимо.  
Шумит ветер, светит солнце, смеется гадкий плющ. Босс стоит на коленях перед Скуало и делает ему минет – а Бельфегор выбегает из леса на дорогу и бежит, бежит по ней сломя голову, он очень боится не успеть.  
Он не знает, кто будет ждать его в замке.  
Дрожат от бега ноги, срывается дыхание, слезы застилают глаза; дорога расплывается светлым мрамором перед глазами от громкого крика. Полностью обнаженный Скуало, чьи волосы застыли водопадом, изгибается на парапете, в кровь сжимая руки на Занзасовых плечах.  
Занзас держит его, не лупит по рукам, не скидывает вниз. Он делает головой характерное движение, и Бельфегор понимает: босс сглатывает. Сперму акулы. А Скуало орет, потому что ему это очень, очень нравится. Скуало хорошо, и вскоре наверняка будет еще лучше.  
И Бельфегора не выкидивает обратно. Он стоит не на дороге к замку с высокими золотыми шпилями – он стоит меж колонн отдаленного палаццо виллы Тредиче, что в Тоскане, ему семнадцать лет и стояк такой, что удержаться на ногах трудно. Светло до искр перед глазами, и очень четко – раздевающиеся капитаны, оба, светлый мрамор и два тела. Там же – столик какой-то и кресла, в одно из них и падают, Скуало сверху, белое серебро на черном загаре Занзаса. Поцелуи как в лихорадке, Занзас притягивает его ближе, хватая согнутой в локте рукой за шею собственническим жестом. Бельфегору не видно их лиц, но громкое-громкое дыхание и вздохи через раз говорят гораздо красноречивее. Потом руки Скуало исчезают где-то между их животов, и босс откидывает голову, его брови сдвинуты, а лицо было бы почти яростным, если бы в этом оскале не было столько удовольствия.  
Бельфегора трясет. Где-то далеко, за шестидесяти шестью землями, его шатает от усталости, от быстрого бега, но он – здесь и сейчас. Он хочет так же. Сейчас, немедленно, невыносимо.  
Кто же в той комнате-то, мать твою!  
Вскриками и выдавленными стонами прерывается картинка, и вот опять дорога. Тут солнце. Тут очень редко бывает солнце. Когда он убивал всех, кто стоял на его пути, все цели, и выходил на финишную прямую, обязательно наступала глухая беспросветная темнота. И шпиль терялся в облаках; было ничего не видно, и Бельфегор просыпался в своей постели, неудовлетворенный и злой.  
О, куда той неудовлетворенности до того, что он чувствует сейчас… Замок уже близко, совсем немного осталось, только один поворот еще, но там, на поверхности, прочувствованно и с оттяжкой стонет Скуало, и мир опять катится. Здесь, под утренним солнцем – сплетенные в чудовищно неприличной и столь же заводящей позе два персонажа его сказки, и ведут они себя совершенно не сказочно.  
Зато им сказочно хорошо, должно быть…  
Бельфегор чувствует, что каждый толчок Занзаса, каждый толчок его члена в задницу Скуало, в мать его трахнутого Скуало, словно подливает масла в огонь. Огонь тот – внутри принца, горят леса, палит солнце белобрысую макушку, и хочется вот так же кого-то хоть убейся, сигани с высоты десяти метров, сотни, без разницы. Когда – если – Бельфегор добежит, отомкнет ту комнату, королевскую спальню со стенами, обитыми атласом, он найдет того, кто там, только не окажись зеркалом, я прошу, губы горят – полосни ножом и польется свет, я не убью тебя, сегодня время не для ножей...  
Скуало дрожит, он закусывает губу, он лежит спиной на Занзасе и рука босса дрочит ему член, подумать только, какая скорость, разметавшиеся волосы и засосы – везде, на них обоих, шея и плечи, губы пухлые, закушенные, но не сдерживается – стонет опять, и Занзас второй рукой держит Скуало за бедро, и толкается, ломится в Скуало, ебет что есть силы, приоткрыв рот. Бельфегор не сразу понимает, что стонут они вдвоем, ругаясь, вскрикивая, рыча на все гребаное палаццо, на выебанную виллу, на отыметую Тоскану и ее окрестности, и хорошо если не на всю Италию.  
И дрожь сотрясает Скуало и сгибает пополам, обе загорелые сильные ладони у него меж ног, и лицо Занзаса с едва ли не задохнувшимся рыком утыкается тому куда-то в спину, Скуало полощет воздух своими волосами, а когда он откидывает голову опять назад, их волосы смешиваются, черные с серебром, как красиво, оба дышат тяжело, наполненно, и вдруг Бельфегор стоит на пороге той спальни.  
Он толкает дверь рукой, и она отворяется – без ключа, без меча.  
На кровати сидит человек, и это не его брат – потому что Расиэль мертв. Давно мертв. А Бельфегору не нужен труп.  
Из высокого витражного окошка свет бьет потоками, обязаемыми лучами, но полог королевской кровати отбрасывает густую прохладную тень. От кровати пахнет тиной, промокшим деревом, плющом, водой и туманом. Болотом.  
Там сидит человек; Бельфегор делает шаг навстречу.  
И падает.


End file.
